Unrequited Love
by Hinata Aron
Summary: Kyle and Aron have been friends since the start of the Spartan project. But Kyle might have feeling that he can't tell anyone about.


Kyle threw more wood onto the fire to keep the flame going. He heard a noise and jumped to his feet. He pointed his assault rifle in the direction of the noise. That's when he heard the familiar complaining from his comrade.

"Gosh dang it! What's up with those stupid bugs always flying in my face." An aqua armored colored Spartan stepped into the light of the fire. The Spartan looked over at Kyle and saw that his gun was raised. "Put that gun down! It's me!" Kyle smiled as the other Spartan sat down in front of the fire. As the Spartan began to remove their helmet Kyle got out an apple. He had to keep his face from being shown. For he didn't have his helmet on, and didn't want the other Spartan to see him blushing. When he finally composed himself he turned back around and threw the apple. He was happy to see the quick reflexes of his comrade. They always had the fastest reflexes. "Dang! Do you have to aim at my face!" Kyle smiled.

"Aron, did you find out what we needed to know?" Aron bit into the apple with disgust. She hated apples but knew to be grateful for food when she got it; no matter what it was. Kyle knew he'd have to wait for her to finish her apple before he got the info he needed. As he waited he smiled silently to himself. He could remember first meeting her and falling in love at first sight. Funny though, she said she hated him since they first met, but she always depended on him when things got tough or were going to get tough.

"We'll have to wait till tomorrow night to attack." Kyle was brought back to the present when Aron spoke.

"Why tomorrow night? why not tonight?"

"Why he ask! Why! Well I wonder why?" It wasn't hard to detect the sarcasm in her voice. Even during training, Aron was always defiant yet always went with the rules. One of the trainers liked her the most for in enthusiasm and her ability to make everyone like her. She was still quite sarcastic when she was little, but Kyle and two other Spartans think it got worse after the augmentation. No-one believed them when they said something about it. "Why do you think ding-bat!"

"Don't know I wasn't with you. I'm not your stalker." Kyle and one another Spartan were the only ones who were able to clam and talk with Aron without setting off a time bomb.

"I doubt that, but anyways. They got reinforcements. If we attack now it would be pointless. If we wait till tomorrow then that's when they'll be getting everyone new up to speed, so the defenses will be low. Now do you see?" Kyle nodded. "It gives us plenty of time to plan ahead." Kyle nodded again. He picked up a sleeping bag that was next to him and threw it at Aron. She caught it without even looking at it, while she stoked the fire. After she was done she looked at the sleeping bag then looked at Kyle. Kyle smiled.

"I'll have the first watch. Get some sleep; I know that you're tired. And you need all the sleep you can get" Aron glared at him for she got that he implied that she needed sleep to be able to think straight. Someone from the outside might have thought that that glare meant hatred, but it actually meant that she was grateful.

"How do I know that you'll wake me when it's my turn?" Kyle gave a little laugh.

"I promise."

Aron began to unravel the sleeping bag. When it was laid out she spoke again. "If you don't you know what could happen right?" Kyle gulped. He knew all too well.

On their last mission Kyle didn't wake her for her watch and she was pissed. She was so mad that when the covenant got them by surprise she ran off and left him to be caught. After he was caught they asked him questions and when he wouldn't answer they tried to kill him. He had to fight on his own. He was on his last leg and about to die when she came in at the last second and saved him. When it had happed he thought she did it because she didn't want him to die, but afterward he found out the truth. Apparently a group of Marines had found her. The leader of them told her to tell him why she was just sitting where she was. After she told him that he was inside, captured, and she wasn't going to save him; she got an ear full and was commanded to save him. Kyle was hurt slightly, but afterward she was commanded to help with his wounds and she took care of him with careful care. During that time she apologized, and he forgave her. _Funny, _he thought, _my love for her never wavered._

Kyle got up from where he sat and walked over to sit next to Aron. She stiffened slightly but laid down. She was behind Kyle, but her head was close enough to where he could pet it. And he did just that. He knew that she wouldn't like it, but he also knew that it reassured her.

"Night," she said.

"Night," Kyle whispered back. It wasn't long before he could hear her sleeping soundly. He started to pet her head again. He frowned. "I love you," he whispered. Only when she was asleep could he confess to her. He never had the courage to say it to her when she was awake. Sure he had dropped a dozen hints, but she was really dense and didn't get them. He knew even if he was able to tell her to her face they could never be together. The Covenant war was in full rage right now. There would be no way for them to settle down and raise a family...Plus they were both Spartans.

Kyle heaved a heavy sigh. He looked up at the sky between the trees that they we're under. He saw a shooting star. He quickly made a wish. _Please let Aron and I be able to make it though this war and become a happy family._ Kyle looked at Aron's sleeping face. She looked at an angel. Kyle smiled then the smile turned into a frown. He slipped his hand under her face and tilted it toward him slightly so he could see it better. _If I had it my way you wouldn't be in this stupid war. You would be at home having a peaceful normal life._ Kyle laughed at himself. Aron was anything but normal. That was one reason why she was such a great Spartan. She was beyond normal. He laughed again. _Maybe this was a normal life for her... Well it was for all of them._ He sighed. the best he could do for her was just to protect her and be able to make her smile.

**Typed this after I read my friend, Elizah M. Kamishorr, story Rifle. Very good I suggest going to read it! Anyways This involves two charachters Kyle and Aron, two Characters who I helped help develop for her. His is just to show a slight back story for these two. Hope you like it! Please leave a review =D **


End file.
